Bicycle riding is a popular sport which is preformed by many people. Often bicycles are towed to a particular riding location via a vehicle and a rack mounted to a hitch upon the vehicle. Various racks are known for transporting bicycles. A common problem with all these devices is the limited adjustability. Another problem is mounting upon a vehicle. Furthermore with all these devices, the mounting and removing of bicycles is difficult.
Various attempts have been made to provide a bicycle rack. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,116, issued in the name of Grim, describes a carrier rack which is suspended from a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,696, issued in the name of Simonett, describes an adjustable bicycle rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,443, issued in the name of Erickson et al., describes a bicycle rack which is suspended upon a rear portion of the vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited for adjustability or the easily mounting to a vehicle. Others are not suited for removing or mounting a bicycle easily onto the rack.